


Motherly Love

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 724: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Eat Better.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 724: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Eat Better.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Motherly Love

~

“That’s true.” Narcissa sighed. “The Dark Lord’s unlikely to notice two more dungeon prisoners.”

Kingsley sat up. “Two _more_?” 

“Yes. He imprisons many people. Mostly members of pure-blood families for blackmail purposes.” 

Kingsley’s mouth dropped open. “We must get them out of there!” 

“Perhaps.” Severus shrugged. “But we can’t this instant. Plus, we need a strategy, and I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” 

Kingsley huffed. “We can’t leave anyone in his hands too long!” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Severus is right. Please sit down, Auror Shacklebolt. In fact, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?” 

~

A strange look crossed Kingsley’s face. “I…don’t recall.” 

Narcissa huffed. “That won’t do.” She clapped her hands, and an elf appeared. “Please bring breakfast for three.” She eyed Kingsley a moment. “Actually, make that breakfast for five.”

Once the elf left, Kingsley snorted. “You’re not my mother, Narcissa.” 

“True enough,” Narcissa agreed. “Although I’m sure she’d have something to say if she knew you weren’t eating properly.” 

Kingsley blinked, clearly shocked. 

As Narcissa smirked triumphantly, Severus hid a smile. “Now, while we wait,” she continued, “how about you tell me how things are going between the two of you?” 

~

Severus stiffened. “This isn’t the time—”

“Nonsense.” Narcissa shifted her attention to Kingsley. “Just what _are_ your intentions towards our Severus?” 

“Since when have I been _your_ anything?” Severus hissed. 

“Shh,” said Narcissa, eyes still on Kingsley’s. “Auror Shacklebolt?” 

Kingsley laughed. “So now you’re _Severus’_ mother?” 

Narcissa smiled. “Consider me his…older sister.”

“Wait, what?” asked Severus, gaping at her. 

“Severus, please.” Narcissa hummed. “You’re family. Why else would we request your help escaping the Dark Lord?” Just then, breakfast appeared, and Narcissa picked up a plate. “You need to eat better, too, Severus. It’s obvious you’re not thinking clearly.” 

~

Cowed, Severus accepted the plate Narcissa made for him. Piled high with eggs, sausages, beans, tomatoes, and buttered toast, he devoured it in short order.

All conversation stopped while they ate. 

Kingsley, too, appeared hungry, having second helpings of everything.

Narcissa, confining herself to tea and toast, quietly watched them eat.

Feeling better, Severus put down his fork. “Delicious.” 

“It certainly was,” agreed Kingsley. He refilled his cup of tea, then sat back. “All right,” he said, eyeing Narcissa. “You were asking about me and Severus, I believe.” 

“Kingsley!” Severus groaned.

Narcissa smiled. “I was.” 

Kingsley smiled back. “Very well.” 

~

“This is nonsense,” snapped Severus, energised by breakfast. “Narcissa, what Kingsley and I are _up to_ is our business, and Kingsley, you don’t have to tell her anything—”

“What if I want to?” Kingsley asked. “What if I want to tell the world about us? What then?”

Severus froze. “Do you?”

Kingsley reached for Severus’ hand, grasping it. “Absolutely. You’re not my dirty little secret, Severus, and I hope I’m not yours.” 

“People won’t accept it,” Severus whispered. “They’ll be like Black was in hospital.” 

“I don’t care about others. All I care about is how _you_ feel.” 

~

“What about Sirius?” Narcissa interrupted, voice sharp. “What did he do?” 

Severus, who’d almost forgotten she was there, scowled. “Not now, Narcissa.” 

“Yes now,” she said. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “The usual. Called me Sniv—”

Narcissa waved her hand. “I’ve heard his horrible name for you, and I don’t care to hear it again. What else?” 

Ignoring the approving look Kingsley shot Narcissa, Severus said, “He believes I’m responsible for Regulus’ death. He warned Kingsley to stay away from me unless he wanted to die, too.” 

“That idiot.” Narcissa huffed. “I don’t—Oh!” And, doubling over, she clutched her stomach. 

~

“Narcissa!” cried Severus. “What is it? What’s wrong? Did you eat something bad?” 

Raising her head to look at him, Narcissa gasped, “I think I’m in labour. I need Pomfrey. And Lucius.” 

Kingsley drew his wand, and his Patronus shot out moments later. “Find Lucius Malfoy,” he told it. “Malfoy, Narcissa’s in labour. Get here as fast as you can.” 

The lynx shot away, racing though the wall.

Severus, meanwhile, clapped his hands. When nothing happened, he growled. “You’ll have to do it, Narcissa.” 

She nodded, clapping her hands. When an elf appeared, Severus snapped, “Get Madam Pomfrey right now!” 

~

The elf, Pomfrey in tow, returned in seconds. Unfortunately, Dumbledore accompanied them. “Has anyone notified Lucius?” he asked, watching Pomfrey help Narcissa. 

“Kingsley,” Severus said.

“Excellent.” Dumbledore hummed. “The fact _he_ sent the message should allow Lucius the opportunity to leave his…meeting.” 

“What meeting?” 

“Didn’t Narcissa tell you? He’s meeting with the Head Auror, providing information.” Dumbledore smiled. “I understand he’s proved most forthcoming.” 

“Good for him,” Severus muttered, glad he’d eaten. Who knows what he’d have said if he’d still been hungry. 

Eyebrow raised, Dumbledore turned to face him. “Is there something bothering you, Severus?” 

Severus smirked. “No.” 

~

When Lucius arrived, Narcissa and Pomfrey were in the bedroom, and house-elves were popping in and out with supplies. Dumbledore, who’d insisted on staying, was by the fire, sipping tea.

“Narcissa?” Lucius cried, eyes wild. 

Severus nodded towards the bedroom. Lucius, shaking, reached for the knob, then paused. 

“Are you all right?” Severus asked softly. 

Lucius looked at him. “Is _she_ all right?” 

“She’s in good hands,” said Kingsley, approaching from behind. “But I imagine she could use your support right now.” 

“Right.” Shoulders squared, Lucius opened the door, just in time for them all to hear a baby’s wail.

~


End file.
